Double Imprint
by bmurnaghan
Summary: Lily is already broken, holding on by a thread but after she finally gives up the pack she loved growing up finally see her pain. Can she forgive them? Can she let the man she's loved for years back in? -J/L Imprint-


p class="MsoNormal"My father left me in my own blood as he headed to work, chuckling as he left. I couldn't move an inch, my whole body was screaming at me. I was still running a fever and cold as well. I couldn't stay here for long though, I finally was able to move a little but I still was bleeding pretty heavily. I slowly crawled on the floor until I reached the phone I knock the table over so the phone fell down on the floor within my reach. I quickly dialed Paul's number but there was no answer. Then I remembered Billy, Jacob may hate me but Billy didn't. I quickly called him waiting for him to pick up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" Billy voice was like an angel at the moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Billy its Lily, could you come over for a minute? I have a fever and am freezing cold. I was wondering if you could come keep me company?" I whispered trying to hide the pain in my voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure Lily I'll wheel myself down, did you want me to bring anything?" He seemed convinced so I just agreed telling him to let himself in. I hung up quickly and finally fell asleep, letting the darkness take over./p  
p class="MsoNormal"THIRD PERSON:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Billy hung up he knew something was up. One he knew she was close to phasing for the first time but something else was hidden in her normally cheery voice. He picked up the phone again and called Jacobs cell knowing he was at Bella's house./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad?" Jacob questioned when he picked up the phone. Billy never called him unless it was really important./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob something's up with Lily, she's about to phase for the first time but something seemed to be off as well she didn't want to stay on the phone long, will you come get me and we can go to her house together?" Jacob was annoyed Bella had just made him supper but he knew he couldn't let Alyssa go through the first change alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm on my way." Jacob quickly gave Bella an excuse and started running home. When he finally reached home Billy was waiting by the door ready to go. They quickly headed to Alyssa house together not really talking. When they reached Alyssa drive way Jacobs's nose scrunched up from the scent of blood. A lot of blood. Jacob left his father in the driveway and quickly opened the door following his nose to the blood. When he entered the living room he couldn't believe his eyes. Alyssa was lying by the phone unconscious with a trail of blood between her and the coffee table so much blood was pooling around her as he watched./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Billy was slowly rolling in the house behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob call Sam." Jacob quickly picked up the phone still covered in her blood and dialed Sam's number./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" Sam's voice was sleepy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam its Jacob, I'm at Lily's house and we have a problem. She is showing signs of the change but I found her in a pool of blood at her house. I can't take her to a hospital her temp is 108 what do I do?" Jacob tried remaining calm as he spoke but his voice started shaking towards the end./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be there in a minute. Phase and get the pack." Sam quickly hung up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"JACOBS POT/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I quickly hang up the phone and head out onto the patio. I phase./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHey everyone to Lily house now. /emI tell to anyone on patrol or in wolf form. I quickly phase back before I can give anything else away and head in to find some medical supplies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob she's losing a lot of blood." Billy says as I walk back into the house pulling on my shorts. I looked over at her before heading to the kitchen. I open the cupboard above the fridge and see a first aid kit. Out of the corner of my eye I see the recycling can. It's filled with empty bottles of liquor. I open the fridge and look inside. Bottles of liquor line the shelves with only scrapes of food. He did this to her. He's drinking again. He stopped after Amy and Lily were born Billy told me. I remember my father telling me about Lily's mom, Hector used to beat her until she got pregnant, he stopped and hadn't touched liquor since. Billy was the only one who knew when they were in high school. I look away from the fridge and head back into the living room looking around again. I notice something odd in all the pictures. Lily was removed. Her face had been cut out of all the pictures./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob can you apply pressure to the head cut?" Dad asks me as I walk over to her. I quickly grab my shirt off the floor and wrap it around my hand to apply pressure./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob?" Sam's voice rings through the house as he enters. He quickly appears in the living room with Emily at his side. Emily makes her way over to Lily, rummaging through the medical kit once she sees it. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam, I need some alcohol to clean the cuts and get the glass out." Sam nods his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Check the fridge." I mumble under my breath and Sam quickly reappears with a bottle handing it to Emily./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;""Jacob keep the pressure on her head while I deal with the glass hopefully she won't wake up." Emily explains to me./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emily finally finishes and we carry her to my house. I rest her on the bed and leave her under the covers. I quickly head back down the hallway./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you Emily love." Sam hugs Emily close holding her tightly. I sit down at the table with my head in my hands. The pack was outside waiting to hear some news./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How long do you think this has been going on?" Sam asks Billy. He shakes his head in denial./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was hoping I was wrong but I suspect since her mother and sisters death. Her father wasn't the same at work anymore I heard, calling in sick or showing up hung over all the time. They let it go hoping once he grieved he would return to normal but he wasn't. I was hoping I was wrong." Billy looks guilty as he avoids Sam's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's all my fault, I knew something was wrong she wouldn't let me in her house anymore she was sneaking out of her window all the time. She was always avoiding home. I should have known something was up I just thought it was too painful for her to be home after the accident." I whisper under my breath, Sam places his hand on my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You couldn't have known, she didn't tell anyone or want anyone to know by the looks of it. She's still grieving the loss of her mother and sister, she wasn't ready to admit she lost her father as well." Sam tries to make me feel better but I still felt guilty. I push back from the table heading back to my room to sit with her. I hadn't even told her I wasn't her friend anymore I just let Paul deal with it. I couldn't even face her like a man and now? She wouldn't be able to forgive us. We had been her only friends and we left calling her a bitch. We fucked up. I watched Lily intently hoping she wakes up ok. Her temp is still high but she hasn't finished her change yet. Her body is starting to heal a little quicker though showing she is almost done. Her eyes flutter open and rest on me for a moment but only a moment before she drifts back. My whole body registers though. All of a sudden it isn't gravity holding me in place anymore it is her. She is my imprint. NO. I don't love her like that. I won't be with her because of some stupid wolf imprint I have to leave before she wakes up again. I quickly leave the room and stumbled down the hallway. I love Bella not Lily. Or do I? Fuck I am so confused and it's all because of the wolf in me. I wouldn't be feeling it unless I was a wolf, I had to fight it. I enter the kitchen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is she awake?" Billy looks at me hopefully./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's in and out at this point but I got to go I promised Bella I'd look at her truck." I mumble a quick lie but Billy looks at me with shock in his eyes. However it's Sam who speaks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob look at me." I look up quickly avoiding his eyes but I know Sam knows the truth. "Jacob you can't avoid this. If you try and fight it will only hurt both of you. She's a wolf Jacob she will know the truth sooner than later and she will be hurting. You can't fight this feeling no matter how hard you try. Bella isn't yours." Sam uses his Alpha voice but we aren't phased so it doesn't affect me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble. His eyes flare with rage. His whole body starts shaking however Emily places her arms around him calming him instantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob I know that look in your eyes because I had it. Lily is your soul mate and if you fight you normally only hurt yourself however she will phase as well. She will know what's in your head and she will mostly likely imprint on you as well. You will hurt her even more then she already is." Sam tries looking in my eyes but I just look away and head to the door. Sam had tried doing the right thing with Leah but when she phased she knew the truth and sadly told him to go after Emily. Thankfully Emily had accepted everything after she spoke with Leah but Sam nearly lost both of them. I know Alyssa won't be as understanding. I'm not being noble and staying with the girl who I told them I would spend the rest of my life with. I'm going after another man's girlfriend trying to convince her to give me a shot. Sam is right I'm only going to hurt her but I just can't accept this. I won't let my wolf ruin my life anymore. My heart is aching against my will./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jacob don't hurt her any more than she already is." My father shows concern on his face. My head is spinning now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be back in a bit she won't even know I was gone." I tell him as I open the door. I rush outside and quickly grabbed my bike and head to Bella…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
